creativethoughtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Friday the 13th (Series) Deaths
Friday the 13th (1980) Friday the 13th Part 2 (1981) Friday the 13th Part III (1982) Friday the 13th:The Final Chapter (1984) Friday the 13th:A New Beginning (1985) Friday the 13th Part VI:Jason Lives (1986) Friday the 13th Part VII:The New Blood (1988) Friday the 13th Part VIII:Jason Takes Manhattan (1989) Jason Goes to Hell:The Final Friday (1993) Jason X (2001) Freddy vs. Jason (2003) Friday the 13th (2009) Trivia *Alice Hardy, from the original movie, Friday the 13, dies in the sequel, Friday the 13th Part 2. *Mark, from Friday the 13th Part 2, was bound to a wheelchair due to being in a motorcycle accident. *Rob Dier, from Friday the 13th:The Final Chapter, reveals to be Sandra's brother who Jason killed in Friday the 13th Part 2. *In Friday the 13th:The Final Chapter, Jason Voorhees was hacked to death by Tommy Jarvis with his own machete, but the movie series didn't end. *For the first time, Friday the 13th:A New Beginning didn't feature Jason Voorhees since Roy Burns, posing as Jason Voorhess, was doing the killing. **However, in Tommy's dream, it did feature Jason killing two people. *In Friday the 13th Part VI:Jason Lives, Jason was resurrected, as a zombie, by a bolt lighting when it struck a metal pole. *In Friday the 13th Part VII:The New Blood, Tina Shepard faced off against Jason by using her unique gift, telekinesis. *In Jason Goes to Hell:The Final Friday, when Jason's body was destroyed, he needed to reborn through one of his body's of his remaining relatives. **The only remaining relative that were known are his half-sister, Diana Kimble, his niece, Jessica Kimble, and his great-niece, Stephanie Kimble. ***Diana was the only relative that Jason killed and he used her body to reborn himself. *In Jason Goes to Hell:The Final Friday, Jessica used a special dagger to stab Jason that send him to hell, but the series didn't end. *In Jason X, Jason was frozen to the year, 2455. **Near the end, Sgt. Brodski sacrifice himself by burning him, along with himself, in Earth's II atmosphere, but the series still didn't end. *In Freddy vs. Jason, it features Jason having a crossover with Freddy Krueger. *There were a few deaths that were accidental. **In Friday the 13th Part VII:The New Blood, Tina, who was a child, made the dock collapsed with telekinesis while her father, John, was on it, causing him to drown for his abuse towards his wife. **In Friday the 13th Part VIII:Jason Takes Manhattan, Wayne shot a crew member with a shotgun due to losing his glasses while searching for Jason. ***Also, Colleen was still inside the car as it exploded. **In Jason Goes to Hell:The Final Friday, during an attempt to stop Jason, who is in Robert's body, a diner patron was shot by Vicki. ***Also, when Jessica couldn't tell which one was Jason, she stabbed Sheriff Ed but it he was in Officer Randy's body. **In Jason X, one of the soldiers Jason grabbed was shot by another. ***Also, Kinsa loses it when Jason was killing Trevor, so she locks herself in and starts the shuttle without realizing the field lines are still attached which it exploded when rammed into the grendal. Villains/Killers Identities 250px-Pamela.jpg|Pamela Sue Voorhees 162px-250px-Jasonf.jpg|Jason Voorhees 180px-Young_Jason.jpg|Young Jason RoyBurns.jpg|Roy Burns 180px-ImposterJason.jpg|Roy in his Jason Voorhees costume 189px-MrsVoorheesRemake.jpg|Pamela Voorhees (Remake) ImagesCAODUTB0.jpg|Jason Voorhees (Remake) Victims Identities Original Barry 13th.jpg|Barry Claudette 13.jpg|Claudette AnniePhillips.jpg|Annie Phillips NedRubenstein.jpg|Ned Rubenstein JackMarand.jpg|Jack Burrell MarcieStanler.jpg|Marcie Cunningham SteveChristy.jpg|Steve Christy Bill 13.jpg|Bill Brenda 13.jpg|Brenda PamelaVoorhees.jpg|Pamela Sue Voorhees Part 2 AliceHardy.jpg|Alice L. Hardy CrazyRalph.jpg|Crazy Ralph DeputyWinslow.jpg|Deputy Winslow Scott 13.jpg|Scott Terry 13.jpg|Terry Mark 13.jpg|Mark Jeff, Sandra.jpg|Jeff, Sandra Dier Vickie 13.jpg|Vickie Part III HaroldHockett.jpg|Harold Hockett EdnaHockett.jpg|Edna Hockett Fox 13.jpg|Fox Loco 13.jpg|Loco VeraSanchez.jpg|Vera Sanchez AndyBeltrami.jpg|Andy Beltrami DeborahKlein.jpg|Debbie/Deborah Klein ShellyFinkelstein.jpg|Shelly Finkelstein CharlesGarth.jpg|Chuck/Charles Garth Chili 13.jpg|Chili Rick 13.jpg|Rick Ali 13.jpg|Ali The Final Chapter CoronerAxel.jpg|Coroner Axel RobbieMorgan.jpg|Nurse Robbie Morgan BeckyAnderson.jpg|Rebecca Kirra "Becky" Anderson Samantha.jpg|Samantha Paul.jpg|Paul Terri.jpg|Terri Mrs.Jarvis.jpg|Mrs.Jarvis Jimmy.jpg|Jimmy Tina.jpg|Tina Ted.jpg|Ted Doug.jpg|Doug Sara.jpg|Sara RobDier.jpg|Rob Dier Jason.jpg|Jason Voorhees A New Beginning Neil.jpg|Neil Les.jpg|Les JoeyBurns.jpg|Joey "Fat Boy" Burns Vinnie.jpg|Vinnie Pete.jpg|Pete Billy.jpg|Billy Lana.jpg|Lana Raymond.jpg|Raymond Tina 13.jpg|Tina Eddie.jpg|Eddie Anita.jpg|Anita Demon.jpg|Demon JuniorHubbard.jpg|Junior Hubbard EthelHubbard.jpg|Ethel Hubbard Jake.jpg|Jake Robin.jpg|Robin Violet.jpg|Violet Duke 13.jpg|Duke MatthewLetter.jpg|Dr.Matthew Letter George.jpg|George Roy Burns.jpg|Roy Burns FakePamRoberts.jpg|Pam Roberts PamRoberts.jpg|Pam Roberts Jason Lives AllenHawes.jpg|Allen Hawes Darren.jpg|Darren Lizabeth.jpg|Lizabeth Burt.jpg|Burt Stan, Katie, Larry.jpg|Stan, Katie, Larry Martin 13.jpg|Martin Steven, Annette.jpg|Steven, Annette Nikki.jpg|Nikki Cort.jpg|Cort Roy 13.jpg|Roy SissyBaker.jpg|Sissy Baker Paula.jpg|Paula Thornton.jpg|Officer Thornton Pappas.jpg|Officer Pappas MichaelGarris.jpg|Sheriff Michael Garris The New Blood JohnShepard.jpg|John Shepard Jane.jpg|Jane Michael.jpg|Michael Dan.jpg|Dan Judy.jpg|Judy Russell.jpg|Russell Sandra.jpg|Sandra Maddy 13.jpg|Maddy Ben 13.jpg|Ben Kate 13.jpg|Kate David 13.jpg|David Eddie 13.jpg|Eddie Robin 13.jpg|Robin AmandaShepard.jpg|Amanda Shepard Crews.jpg|Dr.Crews Melissa 13.jpg|Melissa Jason Takes Manhattan JimMiller.jpg|Jim Miller SuzyDonaldson.jpg|Suzie Donaldson Jarrett.jpg|J.J. Jarrett Boxer 13.jpg|Boxer TamaraMason.jpg|Tamara Mason JimCarlson.jpg|Chief Engineer Jim Carlson AdmiralRobertson.jpg|Admiral Robertson EvaWatanabe.jpg|Eva Watanabe Crewmember.jpg|Crew Member WayneWebber.jpg|Wayne Webber MilesWolfe.jpg|Miles Wolfe DeckHand.jpg|Deck Hand GangBanger.jpg|Gang Banger JoJo.jpg|JoJo JuliusGaw.jpg|Julius Gaw IrishCop.jpg|Irish Cop VanDeusen.jpg|Colleen Van Deusen CharlesMcCulloch.jpg|Charles McCulloch SanitationEngineer.jpg|Sanitation Engineer The Final Friday Phil 13.jpg|Coroner Phil AssistantCoroner.jpg|Assistant Coroner FBI Agent 1.jpg|FBI Agent FBI Agent 2.jpg|FBI Agent Alexis 13.jpg|Alexis Deborah.jpg|Deborah Luke.jpg|Luke Edna.jpg|Edna DeputyJosh.jpg|Deputy Josh DianaKimble.jpg|Diana Voorhees Kimble RobertCampbell.jpg|Robert Campbell Ryan 13.jpg|Officer Ryan Mark, Brian.jpg|Officer Mark, Officer Brian WardB.jpg|Ward B. Diner Patron 1.jpg|Diner Patron Diner Patron 2.jpg|Diner Patron ShelbyB.jpg|Shelby B. JoeyB.jpg|Joey B. Vicki.jpg|Vicki RandyParker.jpg|Officer Randy Parker EdLandis.jpg|Sheriff Ed Landis CreightonDuke.jpg|Creighton Duke Jason Friday.jpg|Jason Voorhees X SamuelJohnson.jpg|Private Samuel Johnson Soldier1.jpg|Soldier 1 Soldier2.jpg|Soldier 2 Soldier3.jpg|Soldier 3 Soldier4.jpg|Soldier 4 Wimmer.jpg|Dr.Aloysius Bartholomew Wimmer Marcus 13.jpg|Sgt. Marcus AdrienneHart.jpg|Adrienne Hart Stoney.jpg|Stoney AzraelBenrubi.jpg|Azrael Benrubi Private Dallas.jpg|Private Dallas Private Sven.jpg|Private Sven Private Condor.jpg|Private Condor Private Geko.jpg|Private Geko Private Kicker.jpg|Private Kicker Private Briggs.jpg|Private Briggs LouGoddard.jpg|Lou Goddard DieterPerez.jpg|Solaris Engineer, Dieter Perez BraithwaiteLowe.jpg|Professor Braithwaite Lowe TrevorCrutchfield.jpg|Trevor Crutchfield Kinsa.jpg|Kinsa Waylander 13.jpg|Waylander Janessa 13.jpg|Janessa ElijahBrodski.jpg|Sgt. Elijah Gulliver Brodski, Jason Voorhees Vs. Freddy Heather 13.jpg|Heather TreyCooper.jpg|Trey Cooper Blake's dad.jpg|Mr.Anderson BlakeAnderson.jpg|Blake Anderson Gibb, Frisell.jpg|Giselle "Gibb" Smith, Frisell Teammate.jpg|Teammate Shack.jpg|Shack Raver1.jpg|Raver 1 Raver2.jpg|Raver 2 Raver3.jpg|Raver 3 Raver4.jpg|Raver 4 Raver5.jpg|Raver 5 Raver6.jpg|Raver 6 MarkDavis.jpg|Mark Davis AsylumGuard.jpg|Asylum Guard ScottStubbs.jpg|Deputy Scott Stubbs BillFreeburg.jpg|Bill Freeburg CharlieLinderman.jpg|Charlie Linderman KiaWaterson.jpg|Kia Waterson Freddy losses.jpg|Frederick Charles "Freddy" Krueger Remake PamelaVoorhees 13.jpg|Pamela Voorhees WadeCooper.jpg|Wade Cooper AmandaJones.jpg|Amanda Jones MikeReynolds.jpg|Mike Reynolds Richie 13.jpg|Richie Donnie 13.jpg|Donnie Nolan 13.jpg|Nolan ChelseaFord.jpg|Chelsea Ford Chewie 13.jpg|Chewie Lawrence 13.jpg|Lawrence BreeTurner.jpg|Bree Turner Bracke 13.jpg|Officer Bracke TrentSutton.jpg|Trent Sutton JennaPenning.jpg|Jenna Penning Category:Death Lists Category:Movie Info & Data Category:Gallery Category:Death List Gallery